Mordecai and Rigby vs the creepy world of Disney
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are back in the Disney universe only to see it got a nightmare makeover. They have no back up, just demented, creepy, twisted characters of Disney. Rated T for blood and violence. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: Hello everyone this Smoke. This is my first horror story, so bottom line I don't own Disney or Regular show. **

**Swoop: Why did you start the disclaimer first?**

**Smoke: I don't know man. I'm bored, just start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular show, Disney or any other fandom.**

Our story begins in Multiverse, Mordecai and Rigby are flying in spaceship on patrol. Mordecai is flying the ship while Rigby is playing a game on his iPhone. "Dude, turn the volume down." Said Mordecai.

"Can't. I'll die." Said Rigby.

"You suck at the arcade, home and on the go." Said Mordecai.

"No I'm awesome at it!" Said Rigby. Mordecai grabs Rigby's iPhone and presses the home button. "Hey! I was almost gonna beat the high score on Jetpack joyride!"

"Yeah well you lost." Said Mordecai.

"Ugh!" Rigby complained.

Then a call appears on the screen, Mordecai answers it and Margaret is on. "Hey Mordecai, how's patrol going?" Margaret asked.

"Just looking around, making sure everything is ok." Said Mordecai.

"So a regular day at the office? Well when you get back we'll do whatever you want." Said Margaret.

"Sure thing." Said Mordecai then something came up on the monitor. "Gotta go Margaret, talk to you later." Mordecai hangs up and they look at the screen.

"It's a SOS." Said Rigby.

"Then let's go." Said Mordecai. Mordecai makes the jump to lightspeed and they fly to the SOS.

Meanwhile the spaceship has landed at their destination. "We're here." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby exit the ship and find themselves in the Disney universe. But the sky was dark and cloudy, every house was boarded up, and there was no sign of life. "The Disney universe? But didn't we save this place from Loki?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, but it feels different." Said Mordecai. "It's not even Halloween."

"Yeah, but where are the pumpkins?" Rigby asked.

Then a duck wearing a barrel is walking and sees Mordecai and Rigby. "What are you two doing?" The duck asked.

"Scrooge McDuck, what happened to you?" Mordecai asked.

"It's horrible! Something evil has taken over the world, and everything and everyone has become dark and twisted." Said Scrooge McDuck.

"Who is it!?" Rigby asked.

Scrooge McDuck was gonna explain what was gonna happen but a mutant pumpkin shows up and roars. "What the heck is that!?" Mordecai shouted.

The mutant pumpkin sees Mordecai and Rigby, while Scrooge McDuck runs away. "I'm guessing that was Cindrella's?" Said Rigby scared.

"Looks that way!" Mordecai replied scared. Mordecai and Rigby start running back to ship, but the mutant pumpkin smashes the ship. "Aw crap!" They turn around and continue running from the mutant pumpkin.

They hid behind a booth, and they tried to think of a plan. "Wait we have weapons, we can beat this thing." Said Rigby.

"Dude, armor up." Said Mordecai. Rigby puts his Iron Raccoon armor and flies out.

"Ok, I'll distract it, you find something to blow it to bits." Said Rigby through a commlink.

"Sure thing!" Said Mordecai. Mordecai suddenly finds a box with some stuff from old Disney films.

Rigby keeps dodging the mutant Pumpkin's attacks and shoots repulser blasts but they have no effect. "Aw man, hurry up Mordecai." Said Rigby.

Mordecai is going through the box and finds the right tool for the job. "Aw yeah. Time to bring the Fourth of July early." Said Mordecai. He sets up the firework from Mulan, then aims and tries to light up a match.

Rigby lands next to Mordecai and he's starting to get scared. "Dude! Hurry up!" Said Rigby.

Mordecai finally gets a match and lights up the firework and it fires at the mutant pumpkin, but Rigby grabs Mordecai and flies out just in time, the pumpkin exploded from the firework. But a piece of the pumpkin hits Rigby and he loses control and crash lands in Fantasyland. Rigby takes his armor off, while Mordecai gets back up.

"Where in Fantasyland, so we could be near the dwarves or Aurora's cottage." Said Mordecai.

"Worth a shot." Said Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby started walking through the forest and they see a 16 year old girl with hair as the sunrise, lips as rose, wearing a torn blue glown, and she's holding a sword.

"Hey that's Aurora, she'll help us out." Said Mordecai.

Aurora turns around and see the two slackers, she walks up to Mordecai and Rigby slowly. Mordecai takes his tomahawk out. "Um dude she has a sword." Said Rigby.

"That makes two of us." Said Mordecai. They get ready for they don't know what's gonna happen next. "Aurora remember who you are." Said Mordecai.

Aurora drops the sword and just stars at them. "Is she okay?" Rigby asked.

**Smoke: We'll leave it at a cliffhanger.**

**Anna: that looks intense.**

**Mikey: (eyes covered) tell me when it's over.**

**Rigby: It's over.**

**Mikey: (opens his eyes) Yes!**

**Elsa: If you put a twisted version of me, I'll freeze you manhood and shatter them.**

**Smoke: Easy Elsa.**

**Raph: Take it easy.**

**Smoke: Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke: (walks in and smells something) Mmmm what smells so good?**

**Pops: oh Smoke I made a cherry tartlet for you. (Chuckles)**

**Smoke: Um thanks.**

**(In the loading bay)**

**Delivery man: you ordered a fog machine?**

**Frostram: That's me. (Signs paperwork)**

**Mikey: Hey Frostram, want some jellybean, jalapeño, and anchovy pizza?**

**Frostram: No, Mikey.**

**(Back to me)**

**Smoke: Man, I had enough of these guys sucking up.**

**Frostram: just annouce the fandoms next week.**

**Smoke: That sounds good.**

**Ok let's just go to the Mordecai and Rigby vs the creepy world of Disney.**

Mordecai and Rigby are still looking at Aurora. "Look Aurora, I don't wanna hurt you!" Said Mordecai.

Aurora picks up her sword and walks away. Then she gives Mordecai and Rigby the follow me signal, Mordecai and Rigby decide to follow her. "I have a bad felling about this." Said Rigby.

"Just relax, everything will be fine." Said Mordecai. Some time later Aurora has lead the two slackers to a forest of thorns. Mordecai takes his tomahawk and slices the thorns and they reach King Stefan's castle.

They enter the castle and see everyone is still under the sleep spell. "Man, if only I had a marker." Said Rigby.

"Well I'm glad you don't have a marker." Said Mordecai. "But we need to find Flora, Fauna and Merryweather."

Aurora starts walking away from Mordecai and Rigby. "Aw man! We really need to put a bell on her!" Said Rigby and started chasing Aurora.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Said Mordecai. Then he hears something coming from the kitchen. Mordecai takes his tomahawk out and walks in the kitchen.

Rigby follows Aurora to a room, where the same spining wheel that place Aurora in the enchanted sleep. Rigby sees the spining wheel and Aurora going near it, he started looking at Aurora heading straight to the spining wheel. "Not again!" Said Rigby and tried to stop her.

Back in the kitchen Mordecai is looking for the source of the sound. Mordecai sees that the kitchen was raided but there was no one was there. "Dang it!" Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai runs back to the throne and sees Rigby being chased by a spining wheel monster. (A/N: it looks like the wheel master from kingdom hearts birth by sleep but with another spindle as a scorpion tail) "What the heck is that?!" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know?! But Aurora touched the spinning wheel and she was gone!" Said Rigby.

"Seriously!?" Mordecai replied. Mordecai chops one of the legs off, then the spinning wheel monster uses the tail to strike Mordecai, but he dodges the attacks. Mordecai blocks the attack with his tomahawk and struggling to keep his blocking up.

"Hey ugly! Come and get me!" Rigby shouted from outside. The spinning wheel monster goes outside and sees Rigby. Rigby grabs a toruch and hits the spinning wheel and sets it on fire. The spining wheel monster screams in pain from flames and burns to ashes.

"How did that even happen?" Mordecai asked.

"Aurora touched the spindle and there was a bright light and she was gone. Then the spinning wheel came to life." Said Rigby.

"So what now?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know?" Said Rigby.

Then a arrow hits a wall. Mordecai grabs the arrow and sees a note on it. "Come to the fire falls and drink from the waters." Mordecai reads out loud. "Come on, dude." Said Mordecai.

"Wait it could be a trap." Said Rigby.

"We'll have to go, this is important." Said Mordecai.

"Fine!" Said Rigby.

They started walking to the fire falls, unaware that on top of the tower Predaking is watching them leave. "They're here. Looks like they're heading straight to fire falls I better follow them." Said Predaking then jumps off the tower and transformers to dragon mode and flies away.

In the castle a dark figure is watching Mordecai and Rigby walking to fire falls. "If they reach the falls, who knows what will happen." Said the dark figure.

"They may not be the best, but they're put a end of your evil plans." Said Mickey Mouse chained to a wall.

"Shut up! I have a little something from my old friend Makuta." Said the figure and grabbed a container of shadow leeches. "As you can see the shadow leeches can corrupt every single person in this universe, and withe the help of a friend I can make mutant plants such as that pumpkin. Not to mention with dark energon I can create my army by turning objects into monsters." Said the dark figure.

"You're a monster." Said Mickey.

"Your world will be mine and no one can stop me!" Said the dark figure.

**Smoke: (sleeping at my desk until I get a video call) what?! (Answers it and sees Cora) oh hey Cora.**

**Cora: Sleeping on the job?**

**Smoke: Kinda of a slow day. Anyway, ugh, I'm too tried to do this.**

**Cora: Problem?**

**Smoke: Suck ups. For the past few days the Justice Rangers have been sucking up, even Strawberry. I'm doing a series called rise of the shadow lord and I'm picking 12 fandoms.**

**Cora: Sorry to hear. I'm glad me and Oona are part of the undersea division. Wait did you say Strawberry?**

**Smoke: Strawberry Shortcake. Gonna do a five way crossover between Bionicle, Transformers prime, Regular show Sofia the first and strawberry shortcake.**

**Cora: really?**

**Smoke: Don't judge me! Ever heard of the badass rule? Me and Eagle use that rule.**

**Cora: yeah, but threatening people doesn't help.**

**Smoke: Yeah well, some people of this site are jerks. (Hangs up)**

**Sofia: (enters the room) hey Smoke.**

**Smoke: Not now, Soph. **

**Sofia: It's about your review on frozen world. How you don't support icebreaker.**

**Smoke: I find it weird. Elsa can do better than Ralph, plus how does she handle Ralph's breath and odor?**

**Sofia: I don't know, why don't you check out the other stories.**

**Smoke: Look Sofia, not gonna happen. Plus have you ever read jawbreaker fanfics?**

**Sofia: What's that?**

**Smoke: RalphXVanellope. **

**Sofia: what?!**

**Smoke: I know, that's abomination to the movie! I don't care if they flame me, they can burn, but I won't fall.**

**Sofia: Good for you.**

**Smoke: Please review and**

**Smoke and Sofia: Stay frosty!**

**Sofia: It's been awhile.**

**Smoke: Yeah it has.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me and Cora fighting Garret Bobby Ferguson, Wheeljack fighting the hammer, Margaret and Elsa are fighting Megatron)**

**Smoke: Give me that wand Garret Bobby Ferguson!**

**GBF: I'll never give you this wand!**

**Megatron: You may have spend your time in your room, but I spent my times in the pits of Kaon!**

**Elsa: I don't think so. (Freezes Megatron's head)**

**(The hammer punches Wheeljack to a tree)**

**Wheeljack: Damn it!**

**Cora: We can't hold them off!**

**Smoke: I know but we need to hold them!**

**Cora: Ok! **

**While we hold them off, you guys enjoy the new chapter of Mordecai and Rigby vs the creepy world of Disney.**

Mordecai and Rigby are walking towards Fire falls, they look around and they get the feeling like they're being watched. "Hey do you ever get that feeling, like you're being watched?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, but we better keep our eyes open." Said Mordecai.

"Ok, so who's gonna be at fire falls?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, but it could be a trap." Said Mordecai. When they reached fire falls nobody was there. Mordecai and Rigby look around to see if anyone is there, until something caught their eyes. "Whoa!" They both said and ran up to a sword and axe in the ground.

"Is that the Morda-sword and the Rig-axe?" Rigby asked.

"It looks like it." Said Mordecai. "I thought they were destroyed?"

"Someone must of fixed them?" Said Rigby.

Mordecai notices a note on the handle on his sword and picks it up. "Dear Mordecai and Rigby, we have rebuilt your weapons and given some new improvements to your weapons. Save our home, Merlin." Said Mordecai reading the note.

"Whoa, Merlin must of send the SOS?" Said Rigby.

"Yeah he did." Said Mordecai. They grab their weapons and pulled them out of the ground. "Man I miss this sword."

"I miss this axe, it feels good to wield it again." Said Rigby holding his axe.

"Why don't you two get a room!" Said someone. Mordecai and Rigby look around to see who said that, but they can't find the person. They get ready to battle the person, but the person was no where to be found.

"Aw man! I just got my axe back and I was ready to fight!" Rigby complained.

"Yeah that's a shame." Said Mordecai then notices two decks on top of a rock. "What the heck?" Mordecai picks up the deck and looks at the cards.

"What are those?" Rigby asked.

"They're cards, they have our friends and enemies on them, plus they each have a attack." Said Mordecai.

"That's so cool!" Said Rigby and grabs his deck. "But how do we use cards?"

"I don't know, but we'll just figure it out." Said Mordecai.

"That's what we always do." Said Rigby. Then they hear something coming from the woods. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it's big and it's coming fast!" Said Mordecai. The Carnotaurus from Dinosaur comes out and roars. "Run!" Mordecai and Rigby started running for their lives.

"Have you ever seen a dinosaur before?!" Rigby asked

"Not with skin on it!" Mordecai shouted. The Carnotaurus is gaining up on the two slackers. "We're dead!"

"I haven't even kissed Eileen yet!" Rigby exclaimed.

"I can't believe you just admitted that!" Said Mordecai. Mordecai and Rigby enter the woods and they fall downhill and enter a dark forest. Mordecai and Rigby keep running through the dark forest. Until they reach a cottage, they enter the cottage and they're ambushed, but Mordecai counters and pins the two attackers to the light.

The attackers revealed to be Princess Hidlegard and El Tigre. "Hidlegard? Manny? What are you guys doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"Let's see I stole a churro truck and my dad punished me to work in this universe." Said El Tigre.

"Tahu, place as Manny's prison guard." Said Hidlegard.

"That sucks." Said Rigby.

"I know." Said Hidlegard.

"Well something weird is going on? Everything and everyone has become twisted." Said Mordecai.

"Well that's a shocker." Said El Tigre.

"But we need to fix this." Said Mordecai.

"Wait maybe the magic mirror would know the answer." Said Hidlegard.

"Good idea, we'll leave after I finish these donuts." Said Rigby and starts eating the donut.

El Tigre grabs a donut and takes a bite out of the donut. "You got these out of the trash!" Said El Tigre.

"Gross!" Said Hidlegard.

"Hey they taste good to me!" Said Rigby.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Hidlegard and El Tigre enter the evil's queen castle and look for the magic mirror. "Where's the magic mirror?" Rigby asked.

"Let's check the mirror chamber." Said Hidlegard. They enter the chamber and see the magic mirror. "Ok who should ask it a question?"

"I'll ask it a question." Mordecai walks up to the magic mirror, clears his throat and begins to ask his question. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, how do we save the Disney universe?" Mordecai asked.

**(We finished the fight and we're at a cafe minus Elsa) **

**Smoke: ok that fight was intense.**

**Strawberry: yeah it was.**

**Wheeljack: Yeah. Plus have you noticed something strange with Hidlegard?**

**Cora: What do you mean?**

**Smoke: she's trying to acess my power booster chamber. **

**Strawberry: I better talk to her. **

**Wheeljack: good idea, talk to her crazy chick to princess.**

**Strawberry: Shut up!**

**Smoke: you readers please review ok.**


End file.
